Forum:Wiki templates
I think some templates should be improved. For the buildings, building and upgrade, should include prerequisites, hp, repair time, and recycled cost into it so there are lesser tables and it would just be expandable or something. For the champions, there should be a heal time from 0 to maximum health. Hmm... what else could be improved? [[User talk:Vinzy 17|'(^^,)y']] 10:23, December 3, 2011 (UTC) : In terms of champions, we need to create an infobox for them in the first place. I'm trying to decide what "parameters" need to go into that template, or in other words what things are different between each of the champions that would be worthy of noting in some sort of "infobox". If you or anybody has a suggestions for what things to put in that box besides a picture and the name of the champion, it would be appreciated. : We can also add things to the tables, and since the "healing time" is listed for each champion it is a simple calculation to simply add another row of data for the healing time. : I've been working on a table for the Town Hall page about the maximum levels and number of buildings for each town hall level, and once I can fill in the gaps I'd like to create a series of tables for each building that also reflect this same information.... perhaps in a slightly different format. Mainly a listing of each Town Hall level, the number of buildings, and the maximum level you can upgrade that building for each TH level or for an outpost (if applicable). : Recycling costs is something that would also be useful to add to some of the tables (some buildings have it, others don't), and perhaps a harder look at the prerequisites for building/upgrading some of the buildings to make them more consistent. As for repair times, I don't have a very good source of information, and it turns out my previous speculation on the topic wasn't entirely accurate either, although it seems like there is some sort of link between repair times and health, but that relationship varies depending on the building type. --Robert Horning 10:53, December 3, 2011 (UTC) :: Yea dude the repair time is with the type of building but for some reason if i'm nuts enough to let my yard be fully destroyed just to add info here i would (but i should've had 0 reason then before i get attacked lolz) and yea yard with no lag and fast clicing is probably needed. the healing time with the champs is easy i asked permission if we could tweak the template and i kinda made some little table of my own (in notepad ... yea the codes are there). And yeah the table in the TH page still fixing it gotta find some more info with the stuff and with the other buildings... maybe we could put it. [[User talk:Vinzy 17|'vinz(^^,)y17']] 11:14, December 3, 2011 (UTC) :: Jeffrey D. Pound here. I would love to also see the shiny cost for each upgrade. That woudl be really cool. s well as displaying the EP's each building generates. Thanks! If I did this wrong sorry please tell me how to do it right.